villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Darrell Boxman
Darrell is the main antagonist of the animated pilot Lakewood Plaza Turbo and one of the secondary antagonists turned main antagonist of the 2017 Cartoon Network series, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes ''as well as an enemy and boss of ''OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo and OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes. He is a robot model produced by the evil company Boxmore, and one of the many robotic children of Lord Boxman, who assists in his father's quest to eliminate friendship and destroy Lakewood Plaza Turbo, primarily just to gain his admiration. During the Season 1 finale, however, Darrell chooses to betray his father by selling out his recent, devastating failure to Cosma and the other Boxmore investors, which results in Boxman being fired (both by Cosma and into the sun at his courtesy). Afterwards, he is named as the new CEO of the company by Cosma. He is voiced by Ian Jones-Quartey, the original creator of the series. History In "Let's be Heroes", Darrell is sent to Lakewood Plaza and begins assaulting its inhabitants with his arm cannon. Seeing this as his chance to prove himself as a hero, K.O. readily jumps into battle with Darrell and begins to fight him off. Just as K.O. is about to beat Darrell, he wakes up, and realizes that, in reality, Darrell had easily knocked him out and was still fighting with Rad and Enid. Before long, Mr. Gar intervenes and destroys Darrell's body, sending his head flying. In "Let's be Friends", Darrell's head crashes into Lord Boxman's office. Boxman is not pleased with his son's failure and decides to lecture his head on why he despises friendship so much. After the lecture is completed, Boxman brings Darrell to the furnace, and coldly throws his son's head into the flames, melting him. Boxman creates a new Darrell to replace the previous one, and walks off annoyed when he greets him. Several other Darrells are later seen when K.O. infiltrates Boxmore, and when Rad and Enid arrive to rescue him. Appearance Darrell is a red colored cyclops-like robot with a teenage physical structure and appearance. He has red armor platings with black feet, and yellow colored markings on his hands and chest. Much of the his face is white, has only one eye and has a brain on top of his head covered only by a green colored glass. As Big Darrell, he retains the same appearance, but is much larger and taller and as Mega Darrell, his appearance changes with his feet being tanks and his shoulders and chest hiding cannons and many kinds of military weaponry. Personality Darrell has a rather arrogant and boastful personality as he's Boxman's most loyal henchman and fights to prove that he's worthy of the title. Much like the rest of his kind, Darrell is known for his criminal and juvenile behavior as he's a trickster, persistant, and dimwitted as well. He hates the heroes of Lakewood Plaza Turbo and is thus, constantly sent in to fight them and is their main rival throughout most of the encounters between the plaza and Boxman's henchmen. He has a short temper and is easily set off by minor things such as insults and is engaged in a sibling rivalry with his younger sister, Shannon, over Boxman's admiration. Despite his villainous behavior, Darrell has a soft side as he does truely love his father and respects him greatly and follows his orders without question and regardless of how often he fails. He's also often described as being emotionally unstable as he's easily set off by minor insults, which is his biggest weakness, and is quick to bicker with his siblings. Darrell is also envious as he secretly admires the heroes he fights, K.O., Radicles, and Enid, and wishes to be like them despite his constant battles with the heroes. Powers and Abilities Darrell is a heavily customized robot who has varies weapons built into his arms depending on the individual Darrell model built. Darrell can have giant fists and laser cannons built into his individual arms as an example of how customizable he is. Darrell also has the ability to multiply himself multiple times. Darrell also has multiple forms such as Big Darrell, which is a giant version of him, and has a level of -100, meaning that he can only be beaten by a hero with a level of 100. He also has the form of Mega Darrell with enough weapons to destroy the entire plaza in one blast, but is defeated by T.K.O. before he can do so. Gallery Darrell.png|Darrell Boxman plbpchflegteajepf9ge.jpg|Darrell in the show's intro Let's Be Friends 44.png|Darrell's head flies into Boxman's office after a fight Let's Be Friends 67.png|Boxman lecturing to Darrell's head Images (38)-0.jpg Let's Be Friends 63.png Let's Be Friends 72.png|A new Darrell model produced x240-o4C.jpg Images (34)-0.jpg Mqdefault-2.jpg Images (27).jpg Maxresdefault (1)-1506472053.jpg title-complete-1-1024x576.jpg|Darrell on the cover of OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo OK.K.O.Lets.Be.Heroes.S01E18.Were.Captured.PREAiR.720p.WEBRip.x264-SRS.mkv 000397564.png|Darrell interrupting Boxman's toast OK.K.O.Lets.Be.Heroes.S01E18.Were.Captured.PREAiR.720p.WEBRip.x264-SRS.mkv 000399566.png|Darrell grabbing the attention of Professor Venomous and Fink at Boxman's dinner party OK.K.O.Lets.Be.Heroes.S01E18.Were.Captured.PREAiR.720p.WEBRip.x264-SRS.mkv 000401568.png|Boxman scares off Darrell Videos http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/File:OK_K.O._Let%27s_Be_Heroes_Lord_Cowboy_Darrell_Cartoon_Network Trivia *Originally, Darrell supposedly wears a name tag, as seen during his appearance in the pilot. It was eventually removed in the TV series. *Darrell was the first robot of Lord Boxman's design introduced to the main cast. *In the episode, "We're Captured!", Darrell asks where his costume is, which is later revealed to be a sailor costume similar to the one Lad Boxman, Boxman's younger self, wears in "Legends of Mr. Gar". *As shown in "Rad Likes Robots", Darrell and Boxmore's other robots can reboot themselves by pressing a reboot button hidden in their chest, which blows up their body and creates a new robot model. Darrell states that he often reboots himself just for fun. *It is unknown where the brain inside Darrel's head came from, but it's possible that it is not a real brain. *at the end of the first season he became the new boss of BoxMore Navigation Category:Crossover Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Genderless Category:Teenagers Category:Arrogant Category:Elitist Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Evil Creation Category:Fighter Category:Military Category:Terrorists Category:Supremacists Category:Siblings Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Anarchist Category:Egotist Category:Scapegoat Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Destroyers Category:Incompetent Category:Criminals Category:Supervillains Category:Weaklings Category:Insecure Category:Dimwits Category:Trickster Category:Envious Category:Honorable Category:Conspirators Category:Genocidal Category:Comedy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Cheater Category:OK K.O. Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Immortals Category:Big Bads Category:Usurper Category:Traitor Category:Businessmen Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Affably Evil